Doctor who The Master Plan
by Grantrocky056
Summary: this one of three short stories flowing on from the Doctor Who Christmas special.


Doctor who The Master Plan

The TARDIS's engines shifted in and out of tone as if it was sick or slowly and painfully dying. "Oh old girl what's wrong" said the Doctor turning a couple of knobs then pushing up a lever with a red handle on it. Amy and Rory came running down the stairs. "Doctor what's going on?" Amy asked "ummm what does the monitor say" ordered the doctor. Amy looked at the monitor which had black nines flashing on it, "It's got flashing nines on it" she said poking her head around the rotor to see the doctor deep in thought.

"That means the engines are going into critical meltdown" said the Doctor coming out of thought and straight into control mode. His fingers whizzed around the console. Amy stepped back from the console giving the doctor some room, "Doctor what's wrong?" Rory asked

"The TARDIS engines are going into critical meltdown" the doctor said still playing with the controls

"Meaning" Amy finished

"Meaning we need to land and fast so here we go" said the Doctor pulling the hand brake back and the TARDIS stopped in its tracks. "Right where have we landed" said the Doctor looking at the monitor. His facial expression turned from puffed out to surprise.

"Well where are we?" asked Rory

"Were not anywhere we're still in mid-flight" said the doctor tapping the scanner "something's wrong something's very wrong the controls respond the systems are fully functional I mean the engines were going critical" he said taking the handbrake off again then flicking a couple of switches stabilising the TARDIS.

"Ok that was weird" said Amy

"Yeah I'll say" said Rory. The Doctor continued to tinker at the controls. Then River walked down the stairs, "Hello sweetie" she said walking round to him. Amy and Rory both looked in amassment.

"I had a feeling you were behind the TARDIS going bananas" said the Doctor standing up straight.

"Sorry about that sweetie desperate time's desperate measure's" she said helping the doctor with the TARDIS. "Oh hello mum, hello Dad" she finished

"Hi" they said waving to her. Amy sat down on Rory's lap and watched the Doctor and River manoeuvre around the console.

"Amy Pond and Rory the Roman guess where we're going" said the Doctor sliding along the glass floor to them. "Where?" they asked "Spain 2124" he answered. The TARDIS roared loudly then landed with a thump "we're here" said River. The Doctor ran to the door and opened it to see a bustling industrial mega city. Amy, Rory and River followed him out of the TARDIS and into the open. The Doctor locked the door then gave them a lecture on the city. "Spain a mega city pacifically built for shipping and industrial purposes basically it's a big factory."

"What so Spain is a city now?" asked Amy

"Correct Pond but this isn't Spain it's a city called Spain on Planet Andragoria populated by the humans in 2020" explained the Doctor

"Wow so why are we here?" asked Rory staring at the city. The Doctor turned him around to face him and showed him the psychic paper which red.

_**Distress call to the doctor Map reference: 65334-22678-0913 Date: 7/8/2124**_

The Doctor slid the psychic paper back into his jacket pocket then moved up in front of the group.

"Ah I get it now" said Rory "what, what do you get?" asked Amy. Rory leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear what he saw on the psychic paper. "Oh ok so where do we go from here?" asked Amy

"Well I don't know but we'll find out just follow me and don't walk off" said the Doctor starting to walk. The city stood high in the sky. The TARDIS had landed outside the city in a meadow. They walked up to a large metal bar security gate. The doctor tried to pull it open, the others just stood and stared. "Yes just stand and watch while I slave away trying to get the gate open" he said pulling as hard as he can.

"What about the sonic screwdriver" said Amy? The Doctor stopped, stood up, straightened his tie and jacket and pulled out the sonic pointed it at the lock and pushed a button and the end lit up green and a buzzing sound rose, and the lock sparked then the lock broke off. "Do not say a word I'm getting old my brains are all over the place" said the Doctor pushing the gate open. Amy and River had a smirk on their face but Rory was as plain as ever. They walked in past an un-occupied guard booth. The city was still and silent not a squeak could be heard.

"Doctor why is it so quiet?" Amy asked, The Doctor looked over his shoulder took a glance at Amy then said "Amy this City isn't populated by humans anymore it's completely robotic this city is one big robot" said the Doctor throwing his arms in the air and twirling. "So why are we here?" "I know you got a distress call but who sent it?" asked Amy "I haven't got a clue but it was pacifically sent to me who ever sent it" said the Doctor pulling out a gadget that looked like a small transistor radio with a couple of buttons and an aerial coming off it. "What is that?" asked Rory

"Could we stop with the questions I feel like I'm a contestant on a game show" said the Doctor pressing one of the 6 buttons on the gadget

"Sorry" said Amy

"That's ok your only human" said the looking around then putting the gadget up to his ear then River piped up. "Sweetie why do you use all those ridiculous homemade props its embarrassing" the Doctor stopped in his tracks stopping everyone else the turned to face River.

"I've got three things to say to you 1 their not props their gadgets 2 there is no-one here to be embarrassed in front of and 3rdly I've found out what's here and where we are" said the Doctor

"What's here then?" asked Rory "And you said we were on Andragoria" concluded Amy. The Doctor glanced at her then said "correct I did say that but I was going by the TARDISes readings but it turns out the disruption in the TARDIS wasn't River it was the TARDIS falling through a hole in time sending us into a parallel universe which means the distress call came from" "Stay right where you are" said a young woman's voice. The Doctor turned around to see a blonde girl holding a large gun in both hands. She was dressed in a purple leather jacket, a light pink T-shirt, skin tight black jeans and flat bottomed big black leather boots. Her facial features were hidden by layers of make-up and her long blonde hair druped over her shoulders. "Rose" the Doctor said stunned

"How do you know my name?" Rose demanded

"Rose it's me The Doctor" said the Doctor

"No you look nothing like the Doctor and who are these people" said Rose "this is Amy Pond" He said pointing to Amy "This is Rory" Rory gave a bit of a wave "and this is River Song" River smiled faintly "and I'm the Doctor I promise you I am the Doctor" the Doctor walked towards her and pulled out a stethoscope then a man in a move shirt, blue suit Jacket and blue suit trousers. The Doctor stared at him and the man starred back then Rose shifted her gaze between the two. The Doctor handed Rose the stethoscope and said "check." Rose put the stethoscope to his chest and listened to his rapid heart-beat. "Oh my god it really is you but you've what do you call it" said Rose putting the Stethoscope on the ground. The Doctor took his eyes off the man and looked at Rose. "Regenerated" he said "that's it" replied rose. The Doctor picked up the stethoscope and put it back in his pocket and walked over to the man and shook his hand. "Good to see you" said the Doctor

"Good to see you as well" said the man. The Doctor turned and looked at Rose again and asked "Did you name him?" Rose pulled a couple of hairs away from her face and said "I named him Jack" The Doctor looked back at him then to Amy and the others then to rose and said "ohhhhh of coarse you did Jack's a very famous name Jack and the bean stalk" said the Doctor thinking very hard "Jack Black hahaha he's funny jack black" laughed the Doctor "Or you named him after Captain Jack Sparrow hahaha another funny guy" continuing to laugh. Rose stood and frowned at him and the Doctor stopped and said "Or Captain Jack Harkness" said the Doctor slowly and quietly "Delete, Delete, Delete!" said a robotic voice The Doctor shifted his vision to a door to his far right and a Cyber-man walked out stooping it's big metal boots on the ground, Rose turned round and fired her gun shooting a blue ray at the Cyber-man. It fell to its knees and its head blew off leaving behind metal flesh and gooey stuff which the Doctor called syther-conduit-daivin-resin or the easy way he said it as well 'Gel.' The Doctor ran over to the Cyber-Man and played with the flesh a little.

"Bio-metric indicator" The Doctor said standing up and walking back over to the group and River said "Wait that's what they use in solar panels"

"Correct my lovable moon pie; actually ignore that title that's a rubbish title ewwww a control terminal I love control terminals" said the Doctor running over to the terminal

"Is he still like this?" Rose asked Amy

"Yep nothing new" replied Amy

"You know you look like my cousin Harry" Said Rory to Jack. Jack looked at him and said

"Don't just don't" Rory stepped back then walked back with the ladies. The Doctor tapped a couple of buttons on the console and the screen lit up with red writing saying

EVERYONE HAS THEIR TIME AND EVERYONE DIES EXCEPT FOR A TIMELORD

The Doctor looked behind him to see everyone talking then he thought back to when he regenerated from his old incarnation and his current one hearing those exact words but a voice which he had heard before and recognised. He then took a quick look around to see the clouds had changed into Galifrien writing translating to 'Trensalor' which he remembered from the monitor In the TARDIS. Suddenly another Cyber-man came out beside him and stepped on his toe.

"Owww you big metal buffoon" said the Doctor pulling out the sonic, clicking the button three times and a stuttering high pitch noise rose and the cyber-man fell over on its back dead. The Doctor held his foot and jumped about but settled down quietly and limped back over to the group.

"You alright?" asked Rose

"Do I look ok to you" replied the Doctor spitefully

"AH you look ok to me" replied Amy

"You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer ok now we need to get back to the heart of this facility" said the Doctor

"What why?" asked Rory?

"Because I've got a hunch that something else besides the Cyber-men are here" Said the Doctor limping away.

"A hunch sounds good" said River. Everyone turned to look at her "What I like a good tomb and sanctum" said River following the limping Doctor. The Doctor turned round and said " Everyone get back to the TARDIS you'll be safe there; and that goes for you as well river"

"What about you?" asked Rose

"I'll be fine; call me" said the Doctor limping even further away then reaching into his right jacket pocket and taking out the TARDIS key and chucking it over his shoulder and landing it in Rivers hair. River took it out of her hair and watched the Doctor limp into the distance then disappear behind a door on the north building.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and the light disappeared except for the dim red light which lit the small room. Another door stood in front of him but it gave him a strange feeling but as per usual his funny feelings gave him the adrenaline rush he needed every time. He ut his hand on the door knob and an old man dressed in black robes and a crow for a hat flashed in his mind and he let go of the door knob and the image went away.

"A physic lock an image of a nightmare appears in your head and it inflicts pain on you" said the Doctor. He put his hand on the door knob again and the image came back and his head was about to explode but he managed to turn the knob and open the door. The pain waddled away and the Doctor opened his eyes to see the man from his visions chained by iron shackles to the ground.

"The black guardian" said the Doctor clenching and unclenching his right fist

"That's right Doctor the Black guardian" said the Black guardian. Suddenly more lights turned on and a cylinder room with ring balconies around the walls came into view around him; the balconies were crowded with cyber-men and a man stood behind the black guardian hooded by a black cotton jumper with a red T-Shirt hanging out the bottom and black cotton jeans with white hi-tops.

"No, no, no for the third time oh come on" said the Doctor

"Hello Doctor; did you miss me" said the Master looking up

"Not really I sort of getting used to it without you" said the Doctor with a small grin

"Oh that's no way to treat your old friend" said the Master

"Hahaha very true but how did you come through, you've used all your regenerations?" asked the Doctor

"The cracks Doctor to stop the cracks you reset the universe therefore you reset time you forgot about that didn't you those cracks were your TARDIS exploding but that wasn't all those cracks and the disruption of time was caused by the void begging to open" said the Master

"What but I shut them I reset the universe to base status" said the Doctor getting worked up

"Yes you did a universe without the Doctor accept your little friend Amy remembered her raggedy man which helped you re-appear into the real world but don't you think there were others around the universe wishing someone or something would come back" said the Master. The Doctor's smirk soon turned into a frown "That fault in time could've let anyone or anything come through but most of all…the void after all this time I forgot: The Skaro degradations, Sontarans, the Nightmare child and his army of mean-howls and Galifrey" said the Doctor

"Ah Doctor you have met your end so let me say how does it go…..anal zee" said the Master pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the Doctor. He pulled the trigger and a small bang rang then the bullet left the barrel and hit an invisible structure in front of the Doctor; Then the TARDIS appeared around the Doctor and the Doctor appeared in the TARDIS. Rose, Jack, Amy, Rory and River all crowded around the console controlling it. The Doctor ran up to the console and waved everyone away while he turned knobs and flicked switches.

"Doctor what's wrong?" asked Rose

"Nothing…..just….nothing; go and sit down actually get Amy, Rory and River to give you and Jack a tour and I guess you guys can have your own room for a while" said the Doctor. They all left him alone and walked up the stairs and out of the room then the Doctor heard a song sung by the children of Galifrey in his head 'tick tok goes the clock and the years they fly….tick tok and all to see you and I must die.'


End file.
